LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-
LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-''' (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－; LILIUM -Lilium Girls Purity Theater-'') is a 2014 musical featuring Morning Musume '14, S/mileage and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, written and directed by Suemitsu Ken'ichi. ''LILIUM is the third musical of the "Shoujo Kageki" series. It is also second in a series of seven vampire-themed plays following a musical called TRUMP in 2013, which detailed False's background story and more about the LILIUM universe. LILIUM took place from June 5 through June 21, 2014. The DVD was released on September 24, 2014, with an included soundtrack CD. Synopsis There are no flowers that bloom eternally; it all withers away. A beautiful story of love and hate about girls trapped in a garden of eternity. Starring selected members of Morning Musume and the members of S/mileage as they take on the roles of immortal vampires, a gothic musical! In a sanatorium in the rainy forest, where vampire girls are undergoing rehabilitation, Sylvatica has gone missing. Lily is searching for her, but no one at the sanatorium seems to remember Sylvatica. Does Sylvatica really exist, or is she only a figment of Lily's imagination? As if trapped in a dream, Lily is ensnared in illusions. When the truth of the disappearance comes to light, the cruel fate of the vampire girls emerges. Cast ;From Morning Musume '14 *Fukumura Mizuki as Lindou ''(竜胆) *Sayashi Riho as ''Lily (リリー; '''Lead Role) *Suzuki Kanon as Rose (ローズ) *Ishida Ayumi as Cherry (チェリー) *Sato Masaki as Marguerite ''(マーガレット) *Kudo Haruka as ''False ''(ファルス) *Oda Sakura as ''Sylvatica (シルベチカ) ;From S/mileage *Wada Ayaka as Snow ''(スノウ; '''Lead Role') *Fukuda Kanon as Silane ''(紫蘭) *Nakanishi Kana as ''Camellia ''(キャメリア) *Takeuchi Akari as ''Cattleya ''(カトレア) *Katsuta Rina as ''Nasturtium ''(ナスターシャム) *Tamura Meimi as ''Marigold (マリーゴールド) ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Tanabe Nanami as Jasmine (ジャスミン) *Kaga Kaede as Clematis ''(クレマチス) *Sasaki Rikako as ''Mimosa (ミモザ) Crew *Writer/Director: Suemitsu Kenichi *Music Director: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack }} An original soundtrack for the musical was pre-released on June 5, 2014, and was released on August 6, 2014, through e-LineUP!. The CD will also be included with the DVD for the play, which released on September 24, 2014. The song "Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani?" is featured in Petit Best 15. CD Tracklist #Forget-me-not ~Watashi wo Wasurenai de~ (Forget-me-not ～私を忘れないで～; Forget-me-not ~Don't Forget Me~) - Sylvatica + Shoujo-tachi #Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?) - All cast #Sylvatica Nante Shiranai! (シルベチカなんて知らない！; I don't know anything about any Sylvatica!) - Lily, Cherry, Rose, Cattleya, Nasturtium & Camellia #Mayuki no Teaching (繭期のティーチング; Teaching of the Cocoon Period) - Lindou, Silane + Shoujo-tachi #Gensou Genwaku Innocence (幻想幻惑イノセンス; Illusionary, Bewitching Innocence) - Snow #Princess Margaret (プリンセス・マーガレット) - Marguerite + Jasmine, Clematis, Mimosa #Aru Niwashi no Monogatari (或る庭師の物語; The Tale of A Certain Gardener) - Sylvatica, Lily + Shoujo-tachi #Hitoribocchi no Snow (ひとりぼっちのスノウ; Snow, Alone) - Cherry + Shoujo-tachi #TRUE OF VAMP - Snow, Lily, Marigold #Kyoudou Gensou Utopia (共同幻想ユートピア; Shared Illusionary Utopia) - False + Shoujo-tachi #Mou Nakanai to Kimeta (もう泣かないと決めた; I've decided not to cry again) - Marigold #Anata wo Aishita Kioku (あなたを愛した記憶; The Memory of Having Loved You) - Camellia and Sylvatica #Eien no Mayuki no Owari (永遠の繭期の終わり; The End of the Eternal Cocoon Period) - Lily + Shoujo-tachi #Shoujo Junketsu (少女純潔; Girls Purity) - All cast Bonus tracks The soundtrack CD that came with the DVD contains two more bonus tracks that were not included in the Original Soundtrack: *Himitsu no Hana ga Hokorobu (秘密の花が綻ぶ; The flower of secrets is coming apart) - Cherry, Rose, Cattleya & Nasturtium *Sousou Shuukyoku "Stigma"﻿ (葬送終曲「聖痕《スティグマ》; Final Reqiuem "Stigma") - Lily, Sylvatica, Silane & Marigold Album Information *All Lyrics: Suemitsu Ken'ichi *Track #2 Lyrics only: Niira Etsuko *All Composition: Wada Junsuke Oricon Chart Positions DVD Total Reported Sales: 6,356 Album Total Reported Sales: 567 Trivia *This is Oda Sakura's first theatrical production. *Both Kudo Haruka and Nakanishi Kana are the only main cast members who have a male role. *The names of the characters are based on flowers. *This musical is the sequel to the stage play, TRUMP. Gallery c86cf0bb.jpg Lilium_main.jpg|Lily and Snow Lilium_Morning_Musume_cast.jpg|Morning Musume '14 Cast JryMvBsfma3Cj2tp09xWm7CJXaY.jpg|S/mileage Cast QRzd0WN.jpg|All Cast GjlIXq5.jpg|Cast Lilyrihopng.jpg|Lily Snowayakapng.jpg|Snow Falseharukapng.jpg|False Marigoldmeimipng.jpg|Marigold SilaneKanonpng.jpg|Silane Lindoumizukipng.jpg|Lindou Sylvaticasakurapng.jpg|Sylvatica CamelliaKanapng.jpg|Camellia Cherryayumipng.jpg|Cherry CattelyaAkaripng.jpg|Cattleya RoseKanonpng.jpg|Rose NasturtiumRinapng.jpg|Nasturtium Margaretmasakipng.jpg|Marguerite JasmineNanamipng.jpg|Jasmine ClematisKaedepng.jpg|Clematis MimosaRikakopng.jpg|Mimosa 0IlkzezIhni5PO7zLCXjKUrj5cc.jpg|Lily N1Tfmhw3tGQFy-vB7p2OxfrrEmE.jpg|Snow Ew-I6PU8B3wry IZttsgom4lDC4.jpg|False 5HdEGC8vAnxuNFAp3nCjgQthdlU.jpg|Marigold img20140617085928299.jpg|Lindou CY3hzieNo4-gV5qbs7y gED4AnU.jpg|Sylvatica UfgDiAwSWTmEIJI3bMFGu tsTrI.jpg|Cherry 26x6Lyi.jpg|Rose Katsuta Rina-471218.jpg|Nasturtium LQCoAJcQ3I-FgeDk9p 0UrVczJk.jpg|Marguerite Tanabenanamililiumpng.jpg|Jasmine 0d94c780-s.jpg|Clematis Sasaki Rikako-477201.jpg|Mimosa External Links *Gekipro website *Soundtrack at helloproject.com *DVD at helloproject.com Category:Musicals Category:ANGERME Category:Morning Musume Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 DVDs Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Shoujo Kageki Series Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:Engeki Joshibu